Bugs
Sii Bugs: As with all projects on 3 Kingdoms, there may be bugs with this guild. This document outlines the preferred method for reporting those bugs. First, if you're logging a bug, typo, or idea about a particular room or object, the best way to do this is with the standard mud commands: bug, typo or idea. These commands log the information in a way that includes the file that you are reporting, thus making it easier for the responsible wizard to find. e.g. bug this room has a WEST exit, but it gives me an error message typo cloak: when I exa this cloak, it says "clock" Second, if you're logging a problem with the guild as a whole, you should follow this process: *Ask a friend in the guild: Hey I think that I just found a problem, if you do in room while holding object , then you end up getting result . Is that the way it's supposed to work? About 50% of the reported bug aren't bugs at all, but are the case of someone mis-reading or mis-interpreting information. So ask a friend and he might be able to help you out on the spot. Even if it's not a bug, you MIGHT want to still report it, but then your message would be phrased differently: "In the case of XYZ->Q, I find the message confusing. I understand that it's not a bug, but perhaps it should be re-worded?" Also, about 80% of the ideas players have come up with have already been thought of (and either rejected, for various reasons), or accepted and are in the process of being implemented. Ask your friend, and perhaps he'll respond with either: - Gee that's a great idea that I haven't heard of before! - Oh, yes, you're not the first to suggest that. Our guild admin already looked at that and decided against it. *If your friend responds with "oh my, that sounds like a bug, or a good idea!", then you should report it to the guild administration. If it's a PLAYER specific idea (e.g. I think that we should have a room to have meetings with other guilds), then report it to a player gm. Give them a tell, or mudmail. If it's a WIZARD specific idea (e.g. there's a bug with the following command, or, we need code to do something), then report it with the siinote command. A wgm will review the siinote data periodically, and respond to your comment. Usually comments are simple: - Thanks for the bug report, I've fixed it. - That's not a bug, we've done that intentionally because ... So the next time you log in, you check the siinote data to see if a wgm has responded to your comment. If he has, and you're satisified, you might want to wipe the note, so that it doesn't keep taking up space. Alternatively, if you think it's a particularly good comment to keep, then don't wipe it. If you want to follow it up further, then you can always take it to tells or mudmail, but the following system makes the majority of bugs (i.e. the simple ones), easy to report, fix, and give feedback on. See also: siihelp siinote See also: help bug, help typo, help idea Category:Guild Mechanics Category:Sii Help Files